


Saghert & Cream

by bloodebear



Series: Cafe au!  - Edeleth [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Edeleth, F/F, Fluff, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Mentioned Ferdinand von Aegir, Mentioned Hubert von Vestra, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wingman Dorothea Arnault, poor edie, very minor Doropetra, very minor ferdibert, your typical cafe! au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodebear/pseuds/bloodebear
Summary: Hi! Please enjoy the 4th follow up to the cafe au! Edeleth series!(English isn't my 1st language, so i'm sorry if there are some grammatical / vocabulary mistakes)
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Cafe au!  - Edeleth [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833262
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Saghert & Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Please enjoy the 4th follow up to the cafe au! Edeleth series!
> 
> (English isn't my 1st language, so i'm sorry if there are some grammatical / vocabulary mistakes)

Edelgard sighed heavily as she slumped her tense shoulders back onto the chair, dropping her pen in the process. She closed her eyes for a few seconds before standing up straight from her seat. 

  
  


As she stretched, she could feel a few muscles pop and some bones cracking back into place. Edelgard winced as she felt sore all over her body, especially her lower back and shoulders. Not to mention, the amount of writing and typing that she had done made her hands and forearm a bit calloused and rough on the surface.

  
  


Edelgard went ahead and grabbed all the papers and documents, and placed them onto her finished pile. Patting her blouse from any dusts, her phone rung loudly from her pocket; vibrating in place. 

  
  


She raised a brow as she reached for her phone. Without even trying to look at the caller, she immediately pressed accept. All the while massaging her temples with her free hand. 

  
  


“Hello—?” Just as Edelgard was about to greet the caller. A loud chirpy voice came in, _“Hey, Edie! Hope you’re not busy,”_ Edelgard smiled unconsciously, despite the level of tiredness she was in. 

  
  


She couldn’t say no to a call from her highschool and college friend. Throughout the years of her life, Dorothea was one of the only person who actually cared for the heiress. Both women were very supportive with each other since the very first time they met, Edelgard liked to think they were made to be best friends, despite them having very distinct personalities. 

Although, she had to admit, Dorothea can be a little bit too much. It doesn’t really harm her in anyway. But, still. Dorothea is scary. Even more scary than Hubert at times, if she had to be honest. 

Just one thing that Edelgard reminds herself everyday. 

  
  


_Do not._

  
  


_Ever._

  
  


_Let Dorothea know about your deepest darkest secrets._

  
  


_Or crushes._

  
  


Most of the time it's the latter, but still, Edelgard can still vividly remember the day Dorothea found out about Hubert's crush on Ferdinand; which to be frank, only Edelgard knew about it. Not until Dorothea noticed the way Hubert and Ferdinand gazed at each other and flirted every so now and then. Edelgard could almost feel the sudden tension when the brunette pointed it out, both men's faces became red and worse of all, the teasing from Dorothea actually worked. 

Edelgard could not almost believe that happened before her very eyes. Ever since that day, both men started dating each other. Although, when she and Hubert was finally alone, Hubert had turned to her and ranted about Dorothea's cunning ways of teasing. Being a good friend, she listened to his woes. 

Or that one time, when Dorothea found out about Edelgard's plush collection; mostly teddy bears. It had been an accident, Edelgard forgot to stuff them into her closet when she invited Dorothea over. She couldn't forget how her taller friend had talked and teased about it for a whole month to their friends. Needless to say, they had not been able to look her in the eye without thinking about Edelgard cuddling her teddy bear. 

But today however, in Edelgard’s case scenario, it was about her secret crush on the teal-haired barista at the Three Houses café. 

“Dorothea, well this is certainly a surprise. Don’t worry, i was just finished with my work— why did you call?” Edelgard says, turning around to walk towards her work table, clearing her work stuff from the marbled surface. 

  
  


_“Oh, wonderful—!”_

  
  


Edelgard raised another brow, straightening up momentarily, before putting away her personal belongings into her purse. 

  
  


_“Guess where i am now...?”_ Dorothea sang cheerfully, with a hint of playfulness. 

  
  


Her best friend’s tone made Edelgard’s stomach churn in nervousness. “In the theatre...?” She guessed. 

  
  


Dorothea huffed and made a disapproval sound, _“Nope—! Try harder, Edie.”_ Edelgard chuckled underneath her breath, propping a finger beneath her chin, humming thoughtfully, “I really don’t know where else you could be apart from—“ Edelgard stopped abruptly, “Wait— you’re not at my house right now...are you, _Thea_?” Squinting her lilac eyes warily. 

Dorothea stifled a giggle, as she rolled her eyes at Edelgard, _“No, silly,”_ she says, _“But, in a sense...yes. I’m in town right now!”_ She squealed delightedly, making the other woman gasp, “ _Oh—!_ Goodness, why didn’t you call sooner?” Edelgard wondered, “You know i would be more than willing to pick you up.” 

  
  


Dorothea smiled fondly at her best friend’s kind words, _“Aww, thanks Edie,”_ she cooed, _“But, really, it’s okay! I know you’re getting busier ever since you took over the company, plus, a little birdie told me that you were buried in piles and heaps of paperwork.”_

  
  


Edelgard groaned at the thought, _“Hubert...”_ she muttered. 

  
  


Dorothea giggled, continuing her chatter, _“Anyways, you wanna know what else that little bird told me—?”_ Edelgard resisted the urge to roll her eyes, as she took a deep breath and exhaled softly through her nose, “...what?” 

  
  


The Opera singer’s lips turned into a coy smile, _“He told me that our little Edie finally has a crush on somebody—!”_ Edelgard squealed in embarrassment, pinching the bridge of her nose as tight as she could, groaning as Dorothea teased her more.

  
  


_“I—i do not!”_

  
  


_“Aww, Edie! There’s nothing to be embarrassed about—! It’s about time you finally find someone.”_ She cooed teasingly, Edelgard continued to groan onto the call, muttering something like, “I’m going to kill you, Hubert...” 

  
  


_“For the record, i’m really happy for you, Edie. You don’t know how many times i’ve wished for you to feel the happiness and thrill that comes in a relationship...”_ Dorothea sighed wistfully, remembering the times she spent with her girlfriend, Petra. 

  
  


Edelgard’s flushed face turned redder by the second, fanning her face, she huffed, “I— thank you...but, honestly, i don’t know what to feel, Thea...” 

  
  


Dorothea furrowed her brows worriedly, lips turning into a thin line, as she listened to Edelgard’s worries. 

  
  


“I’ve never felt like this with anyone before. This is all still new to me— and yet, i felt as if i’m safe whenever i’m with her, happy even. But, again, i’m not as experienced as you, Thea,” Edelgard sighed, plopping down onto the plush of her lounge, “...tell me, Thea. What is this feeling?” 

  
  


Dorothea pursed her lips before they widened in fondness, _“Well, if it’s anything i’ve ever seen or felt...it’s love,”_ she stopped for a second before continuing, _“No matter how you look at it— you’re in love, Edie.”_

  
  


_“And don’t you dare try to say otherwise.”_

  
  


Edelgard chuckled, as she looked at the clock hung in the middle of her office. It was getting closer to dinner time, “Hey, Thea, where are you again?” She asked, eyes not leaving the clock, following the way the arms ticked and moved. 

  
  


Suddenly, Dorothea let out a loud laugh, making Edelgard frown in confusion. 

  
  


“What? Why are you laughing?” 

  
  


Edelgard could hear Dorothea wheeze multiple times as she’s out of breath from laughing her guts out. She could tell by how Dorothea was behaving, that it was not going to end well for her, at all. 

  
  


Edelgard closed her eyes tightly, as she sighed yet again, while waiting for the horrific answer to come. 

  
  


_“Wouldn’t you like to know, dearest Edie...”_

  
  


_Oh, heck no._ The nickname has come. Whenever Dorothea said those words, it had not made Edelgard or anybody in fact, feel safe. 

  
  


All Edelgard could do now is, embrace what fate had brought in for the young heiress. And pray for her own safety. 

  
  


_“If you must really know— i’m at your favorite café!!”_ Dorothea cheered into the phone. 

  
  


Edelgard gasped loudly, sitting up straight from her leisure position, her body froze temporarily, as she tried her hardest to find her voice, but to no avail. 

  
  


Dorothea snickered, _“Oh, Edie...tsk, tsk. You should know better than to keep a secret from me,”_ Edelgard’s breath shortened as she felt her cheeks flush yet again, “H-how did you—?!” Then she remembered what Dorothea had mentioned earlier, “No, _wait—_ it’s Hubert isn’t it...your little bird?” The heiress scoffed in annoyance. 

  
  


Dorothea hummed cheerfully, _“Don’t worry, Edie. I know just how to make the lovely barista to fall in love with you! I promise i won’t scare her—“_

  
  


Edelgard let out some sort of noise that sounded similar to a groan and a squeal. She stood up abruptly, hand on her red face, she says, “ _Please—_ for the love of god. Do not do anything weird. I beg of you, Thea.” 

  
  


Dorothea smirked, as she inspected the barista from outside of the café’s glass window. Said woman was taking orders with much patience. Humming thoughtfully, she says, _“No promises, Edie. Well, see you later, ‘kay?”_

  
  


As Edelgard was about to let out another remark, Dorothea had hung up on her.

  
  


Edelgard scoffed as she looked at her phone like it had grown a second head. Taking a few deep breaths, Edelgard tried to stay calm. She always does. Especially in these types of situations. 

  
  


Edelgard closed her eyes, feeling the drowsiness begun to overtake her whole body. She decided to call it a day, her head however was filled with ridiculous thoughts, as she can’t seem to get it out of her mind. 

  
  


_“Goddess, please kill me now...”_

  
  


  
  


———•••———

  
  


  
  


Byleth could feel her eyes began to drop by what it seems to be the 60th customer that day. But it would take a lot more to bring her down. 

  
  


Byleth glanced at the clock and then towards the door before quickly grabbing her caffeine drink and chugged it down to the very bottom. Throwing it into the garbage bin two feets away, she grinned as she could feel the energy started to kick back in. She needed this for she had 2 hours left before she could go home and rest for the day. 

  
  


Byleth was about to take a short bathroom break to wash her face, wanting to make sure she was fully awake for the next customer, but then the doorbell chimed, making her turn around to greet the customer that had just came in with a smile. 

  
  


“Welcome to the Three Houses café! How may i help you?” She says. 

  
  


The first thing that Byleth noticed about the customer was that she dressed like she owns the place. Not literally. But, the brunette clearly knows her stuff. As opposed to Byleth, who only wore casual clothing such as, jeans and hoodies. 

  
  


The woman however was none like the other ones that were rude or prissy. She gave Byleth a friendly smile, “Hi there! One cup of Bergamot and a caramel latte for me, please!” She cheerfully says. 

  
  


Byleth smiled in return, nodding, “Would you like anything else?” 

  
  


The brunette taps her chin with a manicured finger, eyes tracing Byleth’s features, then down to her body and finally her cunning eyes rested onto Byleth’s name tag. 

  
  


A few things that Dorothea noticed is that, the barista—Byleth, had really muscular hands, her shoulders were quite broad, she would be lying if she thought that Byleth wasn’t attractive. 

  
  


_“My, my...you have a great taste in women, Edie. Who would’ve known?”_ Dorothea hummed to herself. 

  
  


Dorothea looked up to meet Byleth’s questioning yet polite gaze once again, _“Definitely a lot taller than Edie—“_ she chuckled amusingly. 

  
  


Byleth stood silently, averting her eyes from the woman’s gaze, she gritted her teeth nervously as the other woman seemed to be eyeing her appearance and not thinking about ordering something else. She silently prayed that this woman was not one of those people. 

  
  


Thankfully though, her prayers were soon heard, as the other woman’s face light up with a cheerful grin, she held out a hand, as she introduced herself, “You must be the infamous barista, Byleth!” She says, earning a blank stare from Byleth, “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you! I’m Dorothea, Edelgard’s best friend!” 

  
  


As soon as Byleth heard the oh-so familiar name, her cheeks reddened in response, heart beating faster by the second. Her relationship with Edelgard was still going slow and steady, she had yet to have the guts to ask the smaller girl out. Although, she knew deep inside her heart that all she wanted to do was to tell Edelgard how she really felt about the other woman this entire time. 

  
  


They were both merely strangers four months ago, they became close friends after hours and weeks of messaging and calling, and now here she was, about to be interrogated by one of Edelgard’s— many— friends. 

  
  


“I-uh, nice to meet you...?” Byleth’s brow shot up in confusion, but she gave a polite smile and shook Dorothea’s hand anyways. 

  
  


Dorothea chuckled as she retrieved her hand, “Likewise. Sadly, i couldn’t say that Edie has told me anything about you, but, it’s fine,” she trailed of, leaning an arm onto the counter, “So, tell me, Byleth. How does it feel to be little Edie’s favorite barista?” She says gazing up at Byleth slyly. 

  
  


Byleth scratched her neck unconsciously, face flushed at the comment, she cleared her throat, “I am?” Deciding to busy herself with the drinks that Dorothea ordered. 

  
  


Dorothea chuckled in advance, “Why of course. It’s not a secret that Edie _fancies—_ “ blinking a few times before adding, “—bergamot tea. I heard she simply adores how you make her favorite drinks...” Dorothea sighed wistfully, staring at the baked-goods displayed at the side of the counter, waiting to be picked out by someone. 

  
  


A particular pastry however, had caught Dorothea’s eye. A baked shortcake with fresh sliced peaches, covered with a generous amount of cream on top. The delicious looking baked confection made Dorothea’s stomach rumble, she had again forgot to eat dinner. Without Petra here to remind her, she tends to get lost in her own whimsical world. 

  
  


Dorothea broke off from her reverie, an idea came upon her mind. She gasped, “ _Oh—!_ Edie loves those...” 

  
  


Byleth raised a curious brow, suddenly interested by the new information. She lets her gaze fall towards the desserts that Dorothea was eyeing, smiling to herself. 

  
  


“Those are a new addition to our menu. They’re called saghert and cream.” 

  
  


“I don’t suppose you could give me two of those—?” Dorothea pointed at the dessert that was sitting peacefully at the glass displayer. 

  
  


Byleth nodded, taking out two of them and putting them gently into two small boxes, as Dorothea was about to pay for them, the brunette says, “You know, Byleth. If you’re interested in little Edie, i could give you some tips and pointers,” giving Byleth a smirk. 

  
  


Intrigued, Byleth widened her eyes like an excited puppy. Clearing her throat, she tried her best not to look so excited but failed to do so. Dorothea laughed at Byleth’s expression. 

  
  


“You would...?” 

  
  


Dorothea nodded, humming pleasantly. 

  
  


“How so?” 

  
  


“Well, for starters,” Dorothea started, taking her orders from Byleth and holding them in each hand. She shifted her bag on her shoulders before looking up to give Byleth a teasing smile, “Edie loves sweet things and desserts. She just has this cute expression on whenever she eats something sweet and delicious,” Dorothea continues, “Although, she hardly ever has the time anymore. With her being busy and all that.” 

  
  


Byleth frowned slightly at the thought of Edelgard cooped up inside her office all day without having the time to enjoy and reward herself with sweets and desserts. 

  
  


Dorothea pointed at Byleth with her chin, “You might want to start there if you ever want to ask her out. Take her to a café that has a lot of desserts, and i promise you, you’ll be in for a treat yourself,” she winked teasingly, before adding, “Edie also told me that one day, she hopes to spend her day-off with nothing but sweet desserts all around her!” 

  
  


Byleth smiled and laughed as Dorothea told her that, _“Goddess, just thinking about El stuffing her face with cakes makes my heart melt...”_ she thought. 

  
  


Dorothea eyed Byleth carefully, before glancing over her watch to look at the time. She gasped, “Oh my, it’s eight already—? I might have to end our little chat here, Byleth,” she says frantically, turning around to wave goodbye at the barista. “I have to visit Edie first before she falls asleep—“ 

  
  


“ _Oh—!_ I almost forgot!” Dorothea exclaimed, a hand on her forehead. 

  
  


Byleth’s hand stopped mid-air as she stopped waving back, concern written all over her face, “Is something wrong—?” 

  
  


Instead of going over to pick something she might’ve forgot, Dorothea merely smirked at Byleth, “Do think about it, will you? About asking little Edie out on a date?” Winking for one last time before leaving the building. 

  
  


All of the tiredness in Byleth’s eyes seemed to fade away, excitement and happiness replacing its place. 

  
  


For now, Byleth simply couldn’t wait for the day she could see Edelgard’s smile and laughter inside the comfy and quiet café. Maybe then, she would pop out the long-awaited question to Edelgard. 

  
  


  
  



End file.
